<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a position demonstration by miacameron303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160505">a position demonstration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacameron303/pseuds/miacameron303'>miacameron303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the reiner x bertolt x eren smut series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Do I know what I'm doing?, Eren Yeager's First Time, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bertolt Hoover, Top Reiner Braun, What is this?, implied Reiner Braun/ Bertolt Hoover - Freeform, no, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacameron303/pseuds/miacameron303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a demonstration of a position quickly turns into something pleasurable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the reiner x bertolt x eren smut series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a position demonstration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing smut so it's going to be bad, sorry.<br/>the characters are most likely OOC, especially eren but it is what it is.<br/>also there is most likely going to be grammar and spelling mistakes despite me combing through this twice but what can you do.<br/> </p>
<p>now enjoy this while i wonder why i even wrote this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the stars were quite beautiful tonight, shining brighter then ever and the moon a full circle lighting up the dark in a sort of calm way the sun couldn't do. breathing i listen to area around a quiet peace surround this part of the forest, hidden away slightly out of bounds leaving a big space of grass almost reminding me of back home when i would lay under the lone tree and mikasa would scold me. </p>
<p>it was nice not being so angry and being able to step back and relax without everyone questioning if i was okay. they had been doing that for the past two days and that would rile me up immediately snapping at them to "shut up! i'm allowed to be quiet sometimes!" before stomping off fuming. i leaned back and let myself stay propped up with my elbows and spreading my fingers of the sheet under me.</p>
<p>a small sound of someone stepping on some rocks came to my left. i ignored it not caring that someone was coming to me at the moment and i doubt anyone other than me would have heard it anyway; my hearing had been better then everyone's for these last few years - jean always grumbled about it when i heard him mumble some insult about me under his breath- and waited for the person to come out the forest.</p>
<p>"oh" was all i got from them and i turned to look at them, surprised when it was actually two people instead of one. i smiled a little and nodded to the space on the sheet "there's plenty of room" </p>
<p>i turn back to look at the stars as reiner and bertolt didn't move for a bit before the sound of grass being stepped one was heard and then two dips in the sheet as it shifted a bit. it was silent for a bit, no one speaking and that was fine with me, it was only slightly awkward but they could speak first. i only grinned a bit with bertolt spoke up first hestainly </p>
<p>"what..uh...what are you doing out here for?" </p>
<p>i turned to look at him as he wet his lips -a nervous habit he did sometimes- while moving his eyes from me to the ground and then the forest. i tilted my head to the side slightly "it's peaceful out here" i looked at reiner who seemed to debate with himself about saying something before ultimately remaining quiet, i clicked my tongue at that.</p>
<p>"what are you two doing out here?" i question, looking at reiner knowing bertolt was a bit too nervous to answer. he shrugged a small grin on his lips as he answered lazily "looking for some alone time" i raised an eyebrow slightly "you looking for a place to fuck?" i tease</p>
<p>bertolt flushes red and squeaks trying to form a sentence while reiner justs clears his throat the tips of his ears pink. i laugh falling onto my back as they regain their composure "no. we just wanted to talk together without the others trying to eavesdrop" reiner says and i barely see bertolt nod at what reiners saying. i hum at that and we lapse back into silence.</p>
<p>i close my eyes and just focus on my breathing and thinking of something to talk about now i'm the to mood to chat a little. "how come to joined me if you wanted to talk privately?" i asked not bothering to open my eyes, i didn't need to to see them talk, my hearing was perfectly fine. </p>
<p>"thought you might want some company. we could talk another time" i don't respond to reiner as i sit up and stretch my arms a little and twist to look at them "you're going to regret that" i state, a large grin coming across my face that had bertolt swallowing in probably fear "so let's talk about something interesting" i add and turn around to face them with my legs crossed.</p>
<p>"like what?" bertolt asks licking his lips again, something i watched and made sure he knew i was watching "sex" his eyes widened a bit at my response "se-sex?" reiner snorted and clapped him on the back taking delight in his nervousness despite having a small blush on his face -to be far i did too but that wasn't the point- as he smirked at his friend.</p>
<p>"you act like you haven't had any" he laughed as bertolt glared at him while i snorted. "have you had it reiner?" i questioned and he had a smug grin as he folded his arms across his chest that flexed a bit showing off the muscle he had gained while nodding "i'd be surprised if anyone hasn't had it at least once" he stated.</p>
<p>"i hope you like surprises" i drawled. he took a second to blink a few times before a smirk crossed his face "oh?" i rolled my eyes at him and gave him the middle "shut up" i retorted while him and bertolt chuckled a bit. "why did you want to talk about sex if you've never done it?" reiner asked.</p>
<p>"why not, but i want to know you kinks" </p>
<p>reiner scratched the side of his face with one hand "kinks?" he whispered trying to think of some, i nodded and turned to bertolt seeing if he had any. "we-well...spanking is one" i raised both of my eyebrows surprised "giving or receiving?" he face got a brighter red and he avoids looking into my eyes "both" i snickered a little.</p>
<p>"so your not just a bottom" i chuckled when he glared at me and i smirked back at him before looking back at reiner who was watching us. he smirked at me and side eyed bertolt a bit "tying them up and being called sir would be two of mine". i nodded not really surprised, everything about him screamed being a top. he probably did it hard and rough too.</p>
<p>i bit my lip a bit as an imagine of a very naked reiner came to mind and i shifted slightly "what about yours eren?" i almost shivered at reiners little purr when saying my name "having it rough while pinned is possibly one" i answered scratching the back of my neck, a blush rising to my cheeks. "pinned how?" i blinked and looked to bertolt who asked the question.</p>
<p>"um either laying on my back with my arms pinned above my head..o-or, um, on my knees and arms behind my back, chest to the ground" i willed the blush to leave before winking at them in an attempt at something.</p>
<p>"can you show us the last position?"</p>
<p>my mouth dried a little, i swallowed and turn to reiner "what?" he shifted from having his legs crossed to one leg out and the other one bent with his arm resting on it "i can't picture the last position, can you show us?" i narrowed my eyes a bit before sighing and getting from crossed legs to my knees "you better not laugh at me or your dead" i threaten.</p>
<p>i move so they get a bit of a side profile. i lean down till my chest touches the sheet underneath me and i move my arms behind me making my forearms touch each other. i quickly shift my legs a little to get my rear in the air more while being comfortable. i close my eyes my cheek pressed to the sheet and my head facing them but i didn't want to look at them embarrassed "like this, i'm not demonstrating this again"</p>
<p>i feel movement from their side and i move my chest up before a hand grabs my forearms and something is pressed my against my rear. snapping my eyes open i turn my head to see bertolt the one behind me and holding my arms "bertolt?" i say barely above a whisper confused and a little aroused.</p>
<p>i look in front of me when something moves and come face to face with reiner's crotch, i swallow and look up to his smirking face. he reaches his hand down and grabs my chin and tilts my face up with his thumb and index finger "don't you look pretty like this?" i held back a whine that wanted to escape at that and tugged my arms a little but bertolts grip has firm.</p>
<p>bertolt grounded his hips into me and i let out a small groan before he did it again, slow and teasingly. reiner smirked before letting go of my chin and moving his pants down showing his cock hidden behind his boxers.</p>
<p>i licked my lips as i stared at it bit and felt bertolts movements stop. i go to look back at him but my jaw is grabbed my reiner "don't worry about him, you just pay attention to me, understand?"  he asks. "yes" his grip on my jaw tightens a little and he raises an eyebrow at him "yes, what?" my mind blanks a little at the question especially when bertolt release his grip from my arms only for it to be tied with something.</p>
<p>"yes, sir" the grip on my jaw loosens up and he moves his thumb up and down my cheek "good boy" i could feel myself get harder at the praise and my pupils were probably dilated, i might have a praise kink. i suddenly feel my pants and boxers get pulled down in one swoop and the chilly air gets a unintentional squeak out of me.</p>
<p>hands grab my ass cheeks and knead them while reiner uses one hand to take his boxers off the other one gripping my jaw making sure chest up stays up to remain level with his crotch "have you given a blowjob before?" he asks, i nod as reiner's cock springers free and a small hiss escapes his mouth as the chilly air bites into him. i feel a firm slap on my ass and i jolt a bit and try to look behind me but can't because of the hand on my jaw "bertolt?!" </p>
<p>"use your words. now answer the question" is his reply before he slaps the other cheek and i bite my lip. i look at reiner whose mouth is set in a firm line waiting for me to answer him "only twice, so i won't be great at it" he hums and guides his cock to my mouth and move his hand from my jaw to my hair. i open my mouth and lick the tip getting a satisfying groan from him before taking as much as i can into my mouth. </p>
<p>hollowing my cheeks as i bob up and down the length and lick underneath, reiners hand grips my hair and it borderlines painfully but continue on licking and sucking to the best of my abilities, if i could have my way i would make him cum from this. something slightly warm and wet enters my hole and i fight back from letting my teeth move down and make a noises around reiners cock getting a loud moan from him.</p>
<p>i look to his face feeling smug while bertolt pumps his finger in and out of me. i hum from the feeling of bertolt enter a second finger and wanting to draw out another moan from reiner, i move a little faster up and down his length while moving my hips to get more friction from bertolt. a sharp sting followed by two more on my ass follow from that before a third finger is inserted.</p>
<p>i hiss slightly as i've never done more than two on myself before the fingers are leaving and i whimper slightly, the hand gripping my hair tightening "patience, baby" reiner says sternly right as bertolt's cock pushes at my entrance before slowly sinking in.</p>
<p>bertolt pauses halfway and i slow down on sucking reiners cock to adjust before i push back letting him know to continue.</p>
<p>bertolt grabs my hips before pushing the rest of his length inside of me and i moan as the amount of pleasure and slight pain that comes with it. slowly he move out and the back in before doing it again, his length dragging across my insides and in a such a teasingly slow way, i try to push my hips back but the grip on them won't let me move.</p>
<p>reiner suddenly moves his hips forwards most of his cock going in my mouth before pulling out and slamming the rest back in groaning as he does so, the tip hitting my throat and i thought i was going to throw up at the feeling as i choke around it.</p>
<p>i wiggle a little as reiner moves a little faster while bertolt is still going slow "that's is baby" reiner encourages as i gag again while he continues to thrust into my mouth, tears spring to my eyes from different sensations; the gagging, the frustration of bertolt going slow and teasing me instead of just fucking me and my own cock not being giving any attention leaking precum and near an orgasm.</p>
<p>bertolt quickly slams into me grunting at the same time as reiner thrusts into my mouth and the tears fall and if my wasn't mouth was full of reiner's length then moan i let out would have let everyone in a hundred meters know what was happening.</p>
<p>i could feel reiners cock twitch while bertolt started picking up some speed as he lend over me and kissed my neck, i moaned more as i felt myself get closer, reiners speed getting more rapid and frantic.</p>
<p>a few more thrusts from reiner before he put his whole length down my throat while he came with a loud moan, i tried focusing on swallowing everything i was given but i could feel some leak down the side of my mouth mixing with the saliva that feel down earlier before he removes his cock and leans down to wipe some of my tears before he moves his hand from my hair to my jaw again. </p>
<p>"your doing so good baby" he praises followed by a quick, hard thrust from bertolt has me moaning as i cum hard.</p>
<p>bertolt continues to fuck into me through my orgasm, he goes harder and faster "..bertolt..please!" i plead feeling my cock stir up again, reiner smirks and lets go of my face when bertolt brings an arm around my chest and pulls my back towards his chest, i can almost feel his stomach with my hands.</p>
<p>"is this what you want? want me to fuck you?" he asks as me slams his hips up faster, i choke on a moan and nod my head "yes!"</p>
<p>he moves my head to the side and starts kissing and sucking on it while grunting, his hips moving rapidly. i moan his name again and again knowing that he was getting close. </p>
<p>i turn to reiner whos watching us as he slowly stroking himself having gotten hard again. "bertolt..i..i-i'm gonna cum..please!" i beg feeling right there, he continues more and licks to shell of my ear "then cum" a few quick thrust has me do so closely followed by bertolt who releases into me with a long groan. i pant and catch my breath as bertolt sets my chest to the ground and pulls out also panting.</p>
<p>"f-fuck" is all i can say and i hear reiner chuckle before coming up behind me, i turn my head to look at him "think you can go one more round baby?" i pant as he grabs my hips "maybe..sir" i reply as he lines himself up "good boy" is all he says before slamming into me. my vision almost goes white as i practically scream in pleasure.</p>
<p>he sets a quick and hard pace as he pounds into me groaning and tears start falling again from the amount of pleasure and over stimulation doubling over. he leans over me never slowing down as one hand grips my hips that will definitely leave a bruise and on hand set next to my head.</p>
<p>"look at you taking my cock so well. it's like you were made for it. only me and bertolt get to see this, as you take each of our cocks as we fuck you until you can't walk. you would like that wouldn't you? like for us to fuck you until you can only say our names, wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>i rapidly nod my head "yes, sir! please... f-fuck me until i ca-can't..walk for days!..sir! please!" reiner moves his head down and starts licking at my neck on the opposite side that bertolt was, making me arch my back more and getting him to somehow go deeper then he already was. reiner starts sucking and nibbling at my shoulder and i can feel my third orgasm coming.</p>
<p>"sir..i'm clo-close!" i warn and reiner growls a little and that helps me get closer to the brink, reiners hips start to get sloppier no doubt also close "s-sir, i'm gonna.." i can't finish my words before the next thrust sends my over the edge and cumming again.</p>
<p>reiner grunts quickly upping the pace and bites into my shoulder as he pounds me through my orgasm before stopping and cumming inside me and biting down harder on my shoulder almost drawing blood. we pant before he opens his mouth and pulls out of me, i shake and collapse onto my side and see bertolt looking at me with an amused smirks.</p>
<p>i roll my eyes at him and huff "you o-okay?" he asks and i nod, a sudden slap on my ass make me yelp and glare at reiner "use your words baby" he glares back and i advert my gaze "yes sir" i turn back to bertolt who has grabbed my pants and boxers and come closer "i'm good..and tired" i answer his earlier question.</p>
<p>he smiles "good" and helps me get dressed since i'm too exhausted to do so myself, once reiner's dressed he comes and picks me up bridal style much to my protest and i let me know by whining and slapping his chest once or twice while bertolt grabs the blanket "shush you can't walk but next time you do that i'll have to punish you" he threatens and i shiver. </p>
<p>"maybe that's what i want" i say as i grin up at him and he raises an eyebrow before smirking as bertolt joins us "then we'll just have to see next time" he says before we head back to camp.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>